


Where Do We Go?

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [24]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Evelyn Witt is a saint, Gen, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Memory Loss, Season/Series 07, Title from a Billie Eilish Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage calls his mom back… and his face goes white.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Evelyn Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 12





	Where Do We Go?

“Huh.” Relaxing on one of the Mirage Voyage’s sofas, Crypto looked up. Mirage was staring at his phone.

“What?”

“My mom called.” He smiled warmly. “She must have gotten the flowers I sent for her birthday.”

“That was nice of you,” Crypto murmured. Nodding, Mirage put the phone to his ear. After a moment, the smile turned into a look of contentment. Then it faded to a frown. A minute later, he pulled away and stood up.

“I need to call her.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, her memory…” Mirage trailed off. “It’s just different nowadays.” Turning away, the phone returned to his ear.

“Hey, Mom, it’s Elliott… I’m glad you liked them. Yes, Wraith helped me pick them out… What? Mom, I love her, but she’s not— Oh, shoot, I haven’t told you, huh? Well… Mom?... It’s Elliott. Elliott Witt, your son… Yes, you do. You have four of them… Mom, please, don’t hang—“

Crypto looked up. Mirage was ashen white.

“What happened?”

“She didn’t remember…” He shook his head. “Usually, she forgets but then they come back. Her memories, I mean.” Mirage sank into the plush sofa and bit his lip. Crypto watched his face; one tell in particular was showing.

“What’s scaring you?” When the trickster looked up, tears were streaming down his face.

“I don’t want her to die, Crypto… At least, not without knowing I did good.” He sniffled. Crypto sensed something else was wrong, but waited for Mirage to speak. “Did it hurt?”

“...Depends on your definition of ‘hurt.’” He shot Crypto a nasty look.

“I’m genuinely worried about her! I don’t want her to die in pain, alone and confused.” The hacker nodded.

“It hurts for a few seconds… Then you realize things will be okay without you, and the pain isn’t so bad.” He extended his hand. After a moment, Mirage squeezed it.

“I’m going to try video-calling her this evening. Do you want to tag along?” Crypto silently nodded.

Evelyn Witt looked exactly like her son: messy brown hair and a goofy smile. Mirage looked unusually nervous as he settled onto the couch.

“Hi, Mom. You feeling okay?”

“Yes. Thank you again for the flowers, Elliott.” Her smile turned sad. “I’m sorry about earlier… I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I appreciate it.” Mirage looked over at Crypto, who was standing just off-camera. “Actually… if you’re up for it, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Evelyn’s eyes glimmered mischievously; she was definitely his mother.

“Oh? Is this the girl I was asking about?”

“No.” Mirage flicked his wrist. Crypto stepped into view, hands in his pockets. “Mom, this is Crypto, my… boyfriend.” Evelyn blinked, then her mouth spread into a grin.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Crypto.” The sparkle returned to her eyes. “Any friend of Elliott’s is a friend of mine.” Mirage breathed a silent sigh of relief as Crypto politely nodded. Then, seeing the expression on the trickster’s face, he walked away.

“Mom… are you… okay with this?” Evelyn cocked her head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

“Me not being straight.” Mirage felt his cheeks go pink.

“Honey… all that matters to me is your happiness. If he makes you happy, I’m happy.”

When Crypto poked his head back in, Mirage was silently crying tears of happiness.


End file.
